inception_of_xalaikhanfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrapped Content
Originally, the Xalaikhan Monsters still have 6 elements. Spirit was added when I decided to merge the Unknown class with the Lost Class. * The Symphians (originally called the Yalenkhine Class (or something like that)) was meant to be in IoX. * The Deception Element was originally called the Dire Element. * The Monsters were originally made on files. Their designs were terrible. ** Birdsticks was a yellow bird with a long neck, beady eyes, and a wooden beak and wooden legs. It's still holding the drumstick. ** Astigmamin was light blue, has fat limbs, and short antennae. *** Its Rare was purple and has a pink iris instead of a yellow one. *** Its Epic looks like the current design, but it has one antenna, with an electric arc going down. The tentacles underneath the eye was less in a dress formation. ** Chaox was like the modern design, but with 2 pipes instead of 4, less crazy hair, non-twisty antenna, the limbs are more connected, has a black, skinny neck instead of a gray, segmented floating neck, has a keyboard on its chest, and has a dress part underneath the box. *** Its Rare also looks like the modern design, but with the same differences as the Common, plus the fact that the pipes were a very pale blue. *** The Epic on the other hand looks very different from the modern design. Its head was purple with white eyes and 2 antenne, one red, the other teal. Obiously with less crazy hair like the old Common and Rare. The box, arms, and legs were a bright teal, and the box appears to be frozen. The box is not broken. The dress part was red, and the pipes were blue. The most interesting part about it is that it has 6 purple batlike wings. ** Mosshroom mostly looks the same as its old design. ** Layzorgan (at the time Orgazer) is like the original design, but pink and purple, has more pipes, and the bottom laser was white instead of red, like in the original design. * Simpletons were going to return in IoX. They are returning in a sequel game however. * A parallel class to the Simpletons, the Complexions. I think they were going to have 7 elements or something, just like the Xalaikhans now. * Yokans. The class inspired by the Yokai, and other Japanese folklore. ** Only 2 monsters were designed. Booklore (A book monster on a vine. Was going to play various string instruments, like the Erhu, probably inspired by Obake), and Harpspichord (A humanoid spider monster that was going to play a harpsichord). * Maskerina was originally going to be the Single Element Deception (Dire by the time) monster instead of Shadeer. * A terrible looking design of Epic Fungong. * Viomint was going to have a mushroom on its head, instead of leaves. The Rare now has the mushroom. * Epic Project V.I.R.U.S. was originally an upgrade from the Rare, instead of a downgrade from the Common, dubbed Project V.I.R.U.S. 3.0. It was white, and looked like a modern computer. The screen is blue, and the facial features were a darker color, and in a high resolution. It has wooden horse ears and a mane on its head, and wooden horse legs for arms and legs. It also has 4 blue corrupted hears above it. It was likely based on the trojan virus. * Corrupted Monsters. Basically undead, insane, or evil versions of Monsters. I deemed it too dark and removed it. * Otamoeba used to have a different design. It is airborne, has pseudopods all over its body, blueish blobs surrounding it, and different organs. The only parts of the design that was kept in the newer is the eye, the brain, and the color. Concept Art Ice-Scream * Design 1 is in a cup-like cone, and has angry sprinklelike eyebrows. * Design 2 resembles the Dawn of Fire Ice Cream item, but with a mouth and angry sprinklelike eyebrows. * Design 3 resembles the MSM1 Ice Cream, but with a mouth. * Design 4 somewhat looks like the cross between a cone snail, and ice cream. It is also said to be a Yelmut bootleg. * Design 5 has it on a reverse cup cone, and has sprinkles on the sides of its mouth, and for eyes and eyebrows. It’s the only concept to retain the cherry. * Design 6 has it on a sundae glass, like the Gelatotune. Mokkerrot As aforementioned above, Mokkerrot used to be in the Xalaikhan class, and looks like Mimic. Chaox * Design 1 looks like the design made with files. * Design 2 looks very different, being more robotic. It has a square head with a single eye, and a thick, straight antenna. It has a segmented, floating neck, the only thing it has in common with the modern design. It’s body is square, with 9 square buttons. It has 4 pipes going upwards, and 2 somewhat organic looking floating hands. Instead of legs, it’s just glitch. Viride * Design 1 looks like the modern design, but with a cymbal replacing its head, and an organic eye. * Design 2 looks almost exactly like the modern design, but with an organic eye. * Design 3 looks like the original, but with its legs on top of its head, and of course the organic eye. * Design 4 kind of looks like a cactus, or a different type of virus, with arms, a cymbal, and an eye. * Design 5 looks rather wormlike, and with a cymbal. The tail would tap the cymbal. Bellmet * Design 1, the only design concept for Bellmet looks like it’s in the military. Nebuloot * Design 1 looks rather cephalopod-like, with 4 flutes, like a panflute. * Design 2 is a nebulous head with arms and a tail. It has 5 pipes on top of its head. * Design 3 has a head with a single eye, and detached from the torso. The torso has 2 arms, a tail, and 2 pipes. Mycello * Design 1 (left) looks like its modern design, but with each of its sickle-like arms having a string, like a bow. * Design 2 (Right) is a floating pile of dirt with mycelium, that has an eye, 2 arms, and 5 strings, attached to a lower piece of mycelium underneath. * Design 3 (Down) is unfinished. It has a giant arm for plucking, and 2 mycelium parts, connected by strings. Gelatotune * Design 1 has it in a cone, with a microphone to the side, and whipped cream for hair. * Design 2 also has it in a cone with whipped cream hair, but this time, the microphone is a cherry. * Design 3 has it in a sundae, with a microphone to the side, and whipped cream hair. Subass * Design 1 has the periscope in the “correct“ place, has a skinnier tail and body, and has the propeller at the side. * Design 2 has the periscope in the right place and function, has a mouth at the side, and a propeller at the side like Design 1. * Design 3 has the periscope at the front with the propeller at the top (like the original concept), bit it also has a propeller at the side like the last 2 designs, and a mouth like design 2, but it’s in the front. * Design 4 kind of resembles the current design in that it has 3 sections, wings, and a tail fin. Unlike the current design, its periscope is optic like design 2, and it has a speaker, unique to the Subass concepts. * Design 5 kind of resembles the current design in that it has an eye at the front, and the fact that it has wings. The only major difference is that it has a large propeller off to the side. It’s tail resembles that of the original design, and all concepts except 4. Colored Drawings * Birdsticks looks like its modern design, but with a green head and green wings. * Viride looks just like its modern design. * Gooynth was blue, and has round teeth, instead of square teeth. * Ratatatat looks just like it’s modern design. * Fungong had green spots on the side, and orange arms. * Viomint almost looks like its modern design, but it’s bald, and has pink hands. It was also originally the Spirit Elememt. * Sheepshift has a peach-colored skin, has the front legs of a sheep, and the back legs of a bird, has green bat wings, 2 mismatching horns, and a tuft of green hair. Epic Viomint * Design 1 looks pretty damaged, being a faceless being with it’s head floating above it’s neck, wearing a hat and a gown. It’s holding a normal looking violin and a cracked bow. * Design 2 has 1 eye. The mint head looks like a clock, and it’s wearing a top hat, holding a grandfather clock esque violin and a magic wand as a bow. It’s also wearing a cloak, a cape, a bow tie, and gloves. Gallery Project VIRUS 3.png|Project V.I.R.U.S. 3.0|link=Project V.I.R.U.S. Astigmamin Old.png|Astigmamin, designed using files|link=Astigmamin Rare Astigmamin Old.png|Rare Astigmamin, designed using files|link=Astigmamin Epic Astigmamin Old.png|Epic Astigmamin, designed using files|link=Astigmamin Chaox Old.png|Chaox, designed using files|link=Chaox Rare Chaox Old.png|Rare Chaox, designed using files|link=Chaox Epic Chaox Old.png|Epic Chaox, designed using files|link=Chaox Mosshroom Old.png|Mosshroom, designed using files|link=Mosshroom Rare Mosshroom Old.png|Rare Mosshroom, designed using files|link=Mosshroom Epic Mosshroom Old.png|Epic Mosshroom, designed using files|link=Mosshroom Birdsticks Old.png|Birdsticks, designed using files|link=Birdsticks Maskerina.png|Maskerina, a scrapped Xalaikhan/Lost Monster Booklore.png|Boolore, an Obake-esque Yokan Monster Harpspichord.png|Harpspichord, a spider-esque Yokan Monster Baseolin Concept.jpeg|Baseolin Otamoeba Old.png|The original design for Otamoeba|link=Otamoeba Layzorgan Old.png|Layzorgan, designed using files|link=Layzorgan